Something or Other
by Snow Illusion
Summary: Something even more evil than Talpa has shown up, and the Ronins are quite sure that they alone won't be able to stop it. So what happens when a mysterious girl (and all her friends) appear out of nowhere? *Chapter 3 is up!*
1. Default Chapter

Something or Other

Something or Other 

Written by: Snow Illusion

Dedicated to: ???

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. I only own my character, Sukey Suisei.

It was a dreary, cold, winter day when she showed up. The Ronin's all knew something was wrong, they felt it seeping through their veins and into the very core of their bones. 

Talpa had been defeated, yes, it 'twas quite a time after that. But now, something else had shown up, something with nothing but pure evil coursing through it's heart; with blood and destruction the only things on it's demented mind. 

They all knew that they weren't enough to defeat it. That them alone, all 11 of the Ronin Warriors, could not defeat it. You wonder why there was eleven? Well, you see, Mia was one too, nothing but determination and a fierce temper she had, so no Ronin was surprised when she received the armor of Cherry Blossoms. Ironic, isn't it?

But then she came, the one person that would save them all. On that one dreary, cold, winter day. 

***

Silver, sparkling snowflakes fluttered against the window, making Yuli jump with excitement. He absolutely adored everything about winter; snow, hot chocolate, cuddling up, and anything else you could name. 

"Mia, Mia!" he cried, jumping up from his seat to tell her that winter had officially started. 

"What is it, Yuli?" Mia asked, her innocent smile radiating on the small child. 

As the two continued to talk about winter, the Ronins were concerned about other matters. 

"Did you guys feel it?" Kento asked, taking the mint green blanket to wrap around himself, shielding him from the cold. 

"Feel what?" Ryo responded, pretending not to notice that something was definitely wrong. But he knew very well, and he could also tell that the others didn't believe him. 

"He's back," Sage whispered, forcing himself to look out the window so he wouldn't have to recall some very painful memories. 

"No, it's not Talpa," Rowan explained, rising from his chair to pace, something he did often to relax from the stress. "It's something else…"

And at that moment, lightning flashed that made Yuli run to Ryo. "Ryo, I'm scared," he cried, clinging on to his savior for dear life. The raven-haired teen lifted Yuli to sit down in Rowan's now unoccupied chair. 

"What is it?" Ryo asked in a soothing voice. "Are you afraid of the lightning? Because if you are, then you have nothing to worry about because lightning is ve---"

"No, it's not the lightning," Yuli said, shimmering pale tears racing down his face, ending at a point at the end of his chin. "When the lightning flashed, I saw an outline of a girl. She was on the ground, I think she was hurt bad. Real bad. But I only saw her for a second. Oh Ryo! I'm so scared!" he yelled, yet again grabbing on to the teen. 

"Shh…it's okay, don't worry, we'll see who's out there…" Ryo explained in a soothing voice. He looked over at Rowan and Sage. "Go check it out, you two," he ordered. Immediately, they walked out the door. 

Rowan and Sage were blinded by the fierceness of the snow, but determination kept them going until Sage tripped over the fallen figure. 

"Sage! Are you okay?" Rowan asked with a worried tone, although he was more concerned about the beautiful girl that Sage had tripped over. Her pale blue hair was matted with sweat even though it was probably below zero, and it was tied in a low ponytail with a rough scrunchie. She was covered in a blue halter-top, and black booty shorts. Her black boots were like coal, and it gave a finishing touch to her aura. 

"Oh my God," he whispered, looking over the bruises that had been laid upon her. And that was the moment that he had realized she was holding a Kanji ball. A kanji ball that had the symbol of Cheer on it. He quietly picked her up and carried her like a baby, completely forgetting about Sage. 

Rowan kicked the door open, causing snow and hail to drift into the cozy mansion. 

"Guys, I need your help!" he explained, barely being able to walk in through the door. The Ronins gasped, being caught off-guard of the breathtaking girl. Rowan cautiously laid her upon the couch, stealing Kento's blanket and wrapping it around her. 

"Hey!" Kento cried. The Ronins hurriedly shut him up. 

"Uh, guys…how should we wake her?" Cye asked, staring at the newly arrived guest. 

"Maybe a kiss," Sage suggested, walking in through the door, covered in at least three inches of snow all around his body. He closed the door. 

"No, I don't think so, mayb---"

But he was cut off, because Rowan had bent down and softly kissed her pale, blue lips, with his own full and lucious ones. Her beautiful sapphire eyes fluttered open, being completely unaware of her surroundings. When she finally did realize where she was, or where she thought she was, the mysterious girl jumped from the couch into mid-air, landing a spectacular land. 

"Who the Hell are you!?!" she screamed, taking out her switchblade and putting it up against Rowan's throat, causing blood to trickle down the pale skin.

Should I continue it? Please r/r!


	2. Opposites Attract

Opposites Attract: The Second Chapter of Something or Other

Opposites Attract: The Second Chapter of Something or Other 

Written by: Snow Illusion

Dedicated to: ???

The Ronin's gasped, when Ryo decided to speak up. "We're…we're the Ronin…" he choked over his own words, unable to stand to see his best friend in so much pain. "We're the Ronin Warriors!" he exclaimed defiantly, new confidence dwelling inside of him. 

The beautiful girl's face softened, and quickly took the weapon away. She looked over at Sage. "Heal him," she said, putting her switchblade away. She watched inevitably as Sage transformed into his sub-armor, quickly healing the wounded soldier. When that was over with, the Ronin's stared with their steely eyes, trying to penetrate the emotional shield that had been placed over the now un-welcomed guest. The girl just sat there smiling. 

"Who are you?" Cye asked, cautiously walking over to her to examine her. Making sure that she wasn't deformed or had anymore weapons.

"My name is Sukey Suisei, and I bet you're wondering why I'm here," she stated, quickly fastening her beady eyes on the Ronin's. Now, it was her penetrating their shields. 

All of them shook their heads like they were being controlled. 

"Well, I guess you could say I'm from an alternate universe, where everyone in this particular dimension, is the opposite gender in mine. So yes, there are female Ronin Warriors in my universe, opposite of you guys. 

The reason why I'm here is because of Talpina's sister. Talpina is our enemy, and I'm guessing Talpa is yours. Her sister showed up, killing all of the female Ronin Warriors. Michael of course, had been given the power to heal, but could only bring people back from the dead one at a time. He knew about this dimension, so he decided to send one of us at a time to this universe, to warn you about the upcoming evil. In other words, Talpa's brother is going to kick your ass unless my friends show up soon. And yes, my friends shall be showing up shortly," she explained, breathing in a heavy sigh. 

The Ronin's were at loss for words. Except for Kento, he's only at loss for food. So of course, he was the first one to speak. 

"Who are you opposite of?" he asked, shoving a hamburger into his mouth. He seemed to be the only one who wasn't phased by this new information. 

"Well, I'm opposite of…" she started, pink starting to creep up into her cheeks unsuspectedly. "I'm opposite of Rowan." And with that, she ran into the kitchen, giggling to herself. 

Kento dropped his hamburger, little bits of meat falling out of his mouth and unto the floor. "Oh my God…" he whispered, staring at Rowan. All the Ronin's repeated. 

"Guys, what are you all staring at?" Rowan asked, even though he knew exactly what they were staring at. "So, she's opposite of me…" he chuckled to himself, and ran into the kitchen. 

***

The doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it!" Ryo yelled, jumping over the sofa, landing safely on the ground next to the door. 'I hope this one is opposite of me.' 

The old door creaked as the raven-haired boy opened it fast enough to see the sound effect. Stood in the doorway was another girl, with honey brown hair draped over her shoulders and down to her elbows. She wore a sandy orange halter-top, black booty shorts, and coal black boots that gave a finishing touch to her aura. 

She immediately barged in, laughing and squealing with delight. "Is Sukey here?" she exclaimed happily with a high-pitched voice that vibrated through the gigantic room. The four teens nodded. 

The newly arrived girl sat down, examining the mansion. "Nice place ya got here…" There was an awkward pause. "Where'd you say Sukey was again?"

"Oh, Sukey's in the kitchen with Rowan," Kento said, eying the beauty in front of him. Yes, she was quite attractive. 

"Oh…" There was another awkward pause. 

"Who are you?" 

"My name is---" And at that moment, they all heard a scream from inside the kitchen. 

***

When Rowan had entered the kitchen, you couldn't say that Sukey wasn't surprised. Sukey had literally jumped off the ground and onto the counter. 

"God, Rowan! You scared me half to death!" she exclaimed, quickly jumping off the counter after realizing she had made a mistake. He laughed, grabbing her into his arms. 

"Hello, pumpkin," he soothed seductively, dipping her so her head almost touched the cold, tile floor. 

"PERV!!!!!!!!!!!" Sukey screamed as she kicked Rowan in the groin. He grunted, grabbing onto it, falling to the floor in complete, utter pain. 

She ran out of the kitchen, upon entering where the other Ronin's were. Sukey breathed heavily, catching her breath, finally noticing that one of her friends was there. 

"Ara?" she asked, a look of complete curiousity crossing her delicate face. The other girl nodded her head. They both screamed, running to each other like mad, clasping their arms around the other, looking as happy as Hell. 

"Excuse me, I hope to break up the opinion, but who's Ara, and who is she opposite of?" Sage asked. 

Ara had finally decided to pipe in. "Well, my name is Ara, and I'm one of the female Ronin Warriors. And I guess I'm opposite of…" 

Sorry my chapters are so short! Should I continue it anymore, or is this too boring? Please r/r!


	3. The First Battle

The First Battle: The Third Chapter of Something or Other

The First Battle: The Third Chapter of Something or Other 

Written by: Snow Illusion

Dedicated to: ???

"…Kento." The look that was then plastered on the Ronin's was priceless; you could say it was a Kodak moment. Kento smiled, and cautiously walked over to the newly-arrived lady. 

"Hi…I'm Kento," he said, taking out his hand for her to shake, which she did gladly. 

"Wow, you're hot!" Ara yelled, grabbing his hand to push him in farther, so she could give him a bear hug. Now let me tell you something, Ara's bear hugs are worse than Kento's. 

"Help! I can't breathe!" Kento exclaimed, Ara finally putting him down. 

"C'mon everyone, time for dinner!" Mia called, making everyone even more surprised than they already were. Mia walked in like there was nothing wrong. 

"I said it's time for dinner. Sukey, Ara, I make the best Tuna Casserole." Cye's jaw dropped to the floor. 

"How did you know their names?" he asked in his cheesy british accent. (No offense to any Cye-fans out there) Mia smiled at the stupidity that Cye was showing. 

"Don't worry, I heard everything, and so did Uli. Now, I said, time for dinner!" and the force that Mia showed with that last remark literally made all the Ronin's jump over all the furniture, race into their seats at the dining table, and wait patiently for the delicious food that Mia had worked so hard on. 

At the dinner table, the teens talked about the dynasty, and who were the other opposites, and so forth. 

"Well, Michael is the opposite of Mia. (Mia blushed.) Judy is the opposite of Uli, (Uli suddenly became aware of his surroundings.) And the opposite of Sage is---"

And in that moment, Mia had brought out their dinner. 

"Wow, Mia! It looks great!" Kento hungrily explained, starting already to put it on his crisp white plate. 

"Don't get too excited, this is only the first course. Since Sukey and Ara are here, I've decided to make a feast," Mia said, very proud of herself, yes indeed. 

Ara and Kento's drool was actually starting to make a puddle on the floor. "A feast?" they asked synchronized. "Yes! Today is my lucky day!"

All the Ronin's laughed at this. 

***

The Ronin's were eating the Tuna Casserole by the time they heard a soft rumbling outside the door. Sukey and Ara suddenly got up, and got their orbs out, ready to use them at any moment. 

"Don't worry, it's just some wolves. You know, since we live in practically the middle of nowhere, there are wild animals everywhere."

Sukey and Ara didn't believe him. They stared at him with their beady eyes, the beady eyes that were saying, "you're lying."

"Here, I'll even check for you," Sage offered, leaving his dinner reluctantly. He went over the window, and opened the curtains. He sighed and looked over at Sukey and Ara. 

"See it's just wolves." Sukey, Ara, and the rest of the Ronin's all had fear marked all over their faces.

"What is it?" Sage asked, completely dumbfounded at why the Ronin's were so scared. He looked out the window again. "DYNASTY SOLDIERS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Ronin's jumped from their seats, transforming into their sub-armor as fast as they possibly could. Ryo, Rowan, Kento, Cye, and Sage were all surprised when Ara and Sukey transformed into sub-armor that looked exactly like Rowan's and Kento's. 

"What are you guys all staring at! It's time to kick some dynasty-ass!" Ara screamed over the charge of Dynasty Soldiers. She rampaged to the window, causing shards of the metallic glass to shatter everywhere. 

Ara wrapped her legs around a soldier's neck, did a backflip that caused the soldier's head to dig into the ground, then punched it repeatedly. "Woo-hoo!" she exclaimed as the ghostly soul started to creep up and vanquish within the night. Kento smiled at the brute strength that Ara was using to kill these creeps. 

"Yeah! Let's get 'em!" he exclaimed, running to join up with Ara. 

All the Ronin's looked at eachother, nodded their heads, and joined the fight. 

And soon, they were all fighting like there was no tomorrow, including Mia, who had turned into a pink sub-armor. But, as they hated to admit, it seemed as if what they were doing was nothing. 

After about fifteen minutes of fighting, there was still as much soldiers there was when they first started fighting. 

"It's no use!" Ryo called. 

"We're all going to die!" Cye screamed over the soldiers so that everyone in a mile radius could hear him. 

"Not today!" a woman's voice greeted them. Her green armor shined in the moonlight, causing the Ronin's not to see who their savior was. "Thunder Bolt Cut!!!!!!!!" 

And in a flash of light, all the dynasty soldiers had disappeared. 


End file.
